The computer has greatly affected essentially all forms of information management, including the process of managing the entire lifecycle of a product from its conception, through design and manufacture to service and disposal. The term for this process is Product Lifecycle Management, or PLM. It is a cornerstone of a corporation's IT digital structure. One of the features of PLM is to collect knowledge that can be reused for other projects and to coordinate simultaneous concurrent development of many products. PLM can also include the coordination of and management of product definition data, including configuring product variations. The management of product definition data involves managing that product's bill of materials. The bill of materials, or BOM, describes the product in a tabular format and in terms of its assemblies, sub-assemblies, and basic components and parts. The BOM is a subset of a larger bill of information concept which can enumerate information, e.g., related to a product or a process, and provide sufficient information as it is designed, manufactured, ordered, built, maintained, and/or processed.
Referring to product design and development, when a product is designed as a generic product family, it has to be configured to a specific product variant or product variant family for almost every business process throughout the entire product life cycle. Every manufactured product instance, every physical or digital prototype, every analysis or simulation, is based on a specific product variant configuration. Throughout the product development process various disciplines produce generic product representations that model the product as a generic product family, which can be configured to a specific product variant or product variant family. However, each discipline, e.g. part BOM, CAD, or Manufacturing Engineering, uses different product representations with different level of detail with regards to variant configuration.
A part BOM usually creates variant configuration data specifying all product variants necessary for a given part usage. CAD requires additional variant data that specifies position and deformation (e.g., of a hose) of the geometry representing a given part usage in the part BOM. Manufacturing Engineering needs even more variant data, e.g., specifying the assembly process of the specific position and shape in a given part usage. For example, a robot may need to deform and position a flexible hose in many different ways, depending on product components that may cross the robot path.
Generally speaking, it is expected that, while all disciplines work with the same product variability (the set of available variant features) the domain specific product representation will contain only variance (variant condition) information that is relevant for the specific domain. In order to fully align each of these product representations in terms of variance completeness (congruent product representations) and consistency (assert non-empty intersection between domain specific variances) it is important to establish a mapping between these product representations.
The growing complexity of product configurations has made it very difficult to determine whether instances were mapped between two product representations, e.g., CAD structure and part BOM. There is a need for a solution for determining whether the instances that are mapped between different product representations completely align or show mismatches.